momo s cumple
by roxkem
Summary: este es el cumpleaños de la chica mas ingenua del seretei hasta ella lo ha olvidado comoseriapasen y lean please


hola a todos he estedo muy acupada por eso no he podido actualizar la boda pero bueno hay que estudiar que se le puede hacer y tambien tengo un lapsusmente asi que estoy recuperandome de eso pero les dejo este para que se entretengan por fa dejen sus comentarios sugerencias insultos o lo que sea. atte: rox

* * *

MOMO´S CUMPLE

Toc- toc

Abre la puerta dejando ver una persona

Ah! eres tu… pasa por favor

Como que eres tú? –dijo imitando mientras entraba a la habitación

Es que esperaba a alguien más – dijo como si nada

Puedo saber a quien? Porque son más de las 11:00 pm-contesto interesado

Pues… a…abarai-kun

Abarai –dijo en voz baja – que rayos porque vendría ese a esta hora hasta su habitación – pensó- no te parece que es un poco tarde para que abarai venga a visitarte – dijo aparentando tranquilidad aunque estaba muy interesado en una respuesta convincente

Eso no tiene nada tu estas aquí no?

Qué?... acaso me estaba comparando con abarai- como quieras- respondió en seco

Jejeje-rio tímidamente

De que te ríes? Pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado

Acaso hitsugaya-kun está molesto porque recibo hombres en mi habitación a estas horas?- dijo con un peculiar tono de burla

De que hablas? Son tus amigos y eso es asunto tuyo pero después no te quejes cuando te rumoren por los pasillos- tranquilamente

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!.... vamos shirou-chan reconoce que no te gusta- haciendo rabieta

Hinamori no me agrada que abarai venga a esta hora, pero tu sabrás lo que haces- soltó fríamente

Je..je… me gusta cuando te pones así eres un sobre protector toushirou – dijo divertida

Umm y qué prefieres?

Toc- toc

Está bien así- sonriente- espera aquí- para abrir la puerta

Hola abarai-kun, pasa adelante

Hinamori está bien que entre a tu habitación?… es muy tarde- dijo apenado

Tranquilo además no estoy sola

Ah… sola?- se paralizo por unos instantes al sentir el reatsu que provenía del interior

Siéntate por favor- señalando un sofá en la habitación

Buenas noches capitán hitsugaya- dijo seriamente

Buenas abarai- respondió tranquilo sin mirarle

Y bien? Pregunto sonriente la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama a unos centímetros de toushirou

Ah… si bueno hina veras… necesito que me hagas un favor – titubeando

Favor? … de que se trata abarai-kun? Pregunto intrigada mirándole fijamente

Bueno… rukia se fue a karakura otra vez ese idiota de ichigo no hace más que meterse en problemas – dijo irritado- pero ese no es el punto yo esperaba que ella me acompañara en mi misión

Misión????? – hina

Es una misión de reconocimiento de holow muy importante pero se requieren de habilidades en especifico para poder llevarla a cabo con éxito- había tomado un tono serio

Habilidades????- pregunta más confundida

Kidoh – dijo desplomándose- hina tu sabes que soy pésimo en kidoh y si no cumplo con esta misión mi taichou- poniendo cara de terror- fue él quien me dijo que fuera con rukia, pero no puedo decirle que rukia se fue otra vez, por eso te pido que me ayudes- dijo casi implorando y de rodillas

Je…je no seas dramático abarai-kun- dijo roja

Estoy entre la espada y la pared no puedo faltar a la misión porque mi taichou se enteraría que rukia no está y no puedo ir solo porque si fallo que es lo más seguro también se enterara además de que tomaría represarías en mi contra y dobles- con aura depresiva

Está bien, pero como mi división no tiene capitán no hay quien autorice mi ausencia a una misión y tendría problemas si salgo por cuenta propia a demás de que la orden no viene del capitán kuchiki directamente …..-hizo una pausa- no veo como pueda ayudarte abarai-kun – con tono un poco triste

Solo tiene que autorizarte un capitán no es así? – pregunto energético

Si eso creo- dijo sorprendida- como cambia de ánimo tan rápido? – pensó

Capitán hitsugaya!!!- grito señalándole

Queeee????- grito hinamori aun mas sorprendida

Qué pasa?- respondió toushirou tranquilamente

Como que, que pasa? Usted puede autorizar a hinamori no es así? – dijo renji exaltado

Es cierto hitsugaya-kun tú podrías……

Que sucede aquí hinamori piensa ir a esa misión para cubrir a abarai y a kuchiki – pensó- no puedo- respondió fríamente

Porque no? capitán hitsugaya no sea malo solo es una firma por favor- imploro renji

Hitsugaya-kun tú no tienes problema en autorizar esa misión porque no lo haces? -Preocupada

Este la vio- yo no soy tu capitán y no puedo autorizar cosas así si no me involucran directamente, en todo caso sería el capitán kuchiki quien debería autorizarte de asistir a su teniente en una misión que le concierne a su división

Pero hitsugaya-kun no puedes hacer una excepción- pidió con carita de cachorro

Tanto quieres ir a esa misión? Pregunto mirándole a los ojos

Si es que ya no salgo de aquí, sin un capitán lo único que hago es el papeleo y los entrenamientos además después de lo que sucedió con… aizen… yo quiero ser más fuerte y no puedo ser una buena teniente si solo hago de secretaria, además voy a estar con abarai-kun no tienes de que preocuparte –contesto animada

Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo en voz baja resignado- está bien, pero si le pasa algo a hinamori no te molestes en regresar te queda claro abarai?- fulminándolo con la mirada

Si…- dijo al instante- el capitán hitsugaya también da miedo como mi capitán- pensó

Gracias toushirou- dijo hina sonriente

Ah! Ya me voy mañana mandaré a matsumoto con la orden , cuídate estará tu vida y la de abarai en riesgo- dijo fríamente mirando a renji de reojo

Definitivamente este chico es aterrador cuando se trata de hinamori- pensó con un temblor en las piernas

No te preocupes no me va a pasar nada y no tienes que amenazar a abarai-kun el no es mi niñera- haciendo rabieta

Buenas noches hinamori – besándola en los labios

Bue…nas no…ches shirou-chan- susurro roja como un tomate

Nos vemos abarai mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Si gracias capitán hitsugaya- respondió rápidamente- bueno hina yo también me voy no quiero ocasionarte problemas

Si gracias por pensar en mi para esta misión abarai-kun me esforzare- dijo animada

De que hablas eres la mejor en kidoh fue instantáneo que pensara en ti para esto, hasta mañana hina – despidiéndose y marchándose

Hasta mañana abarai-kun- cerrando la puerta

Que emoción mañana iré a una misión por fin después de la ejecución de los traidores… de que estoy hablando después de la muerte de aizen debería decir… el capitán yamamoto no me permitió salidas hasta nuevo aviso… esta será la primera en mucho tiempo, tengo que dar lo mejor y demostrar que ya no me preocupa todo lo que sucedió, doy gracias porque aizen está muerto y porque shirou está a mi lado para cuidarme y protegerme eso es lo que más me importa ahora- su tono era muy serio estaba decidida

A la mañana siguiente

Buenos días renji , hina-chan – dice una energética rubia

Buenos días rangiku-san – al unísono

Te mando mi taichou- estirando la mano con el sobre en ella – no me digas que es una carta de despedida, si solo vas a una misión – dijo con estrellas en los ojos

No es eso rangiku-san es la autorización para poder salir de misión – apenada

Ahhh!!! Que mal pensé que era una carta romántica- decepcionada

Romántica???si no te hagas últimamente mi taichou esta mas condescendiente y es después de estar de novio contigo

Novios?- confundida- hitsugaya-kun y yo no somos novios rangiku-san- cabizbaja

Ah no??? Y porque te beso anoche- pregunto renji con su cara frente a la de hina

Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Abarai-kun no digas esas cosas- alarmada

He… te besa y todo delante los demás y dices que no son nada?- rangiku ofendida cruzándose de brazos

Bueno es que hitsugaya-kun …… yo no sé qué pensar de él, hasta ahora no quiere publicidad de que somos más que amigos pero tampoco me ha dicho que sea su novia, así que no sé cómo llamarle a esta relación y si no quiere que los demás se enteren no se para que hace esas cosas- mirando el suelo y jugando con los dedos

Jajajajjajaja- rio rangiku – eso era de esperarse de mi taichou, el siempre será así …. Bueno que tengas un buen día hina-chan tu también renji cuida de hina o te las veras con mi taichou – grito mientras se alejaba

No me lo recuerdes – pensó renji

Será mejor que nos vayamos no abarai-kun?

Si vamos hinamori – desapareciendo con shumpo

Como a las 3 pm en la decima división

MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!! Donde estará esa condenada mujer cuando la vea será su fin como deja todo el papeleo tirado por todos lados y esas condenadas botellas debería estrellárselas en la cabeza a ver si le saco toda la sangre mala que tiene – refunfuñaba indignado su capitán

Capitán hitsugaya- una voz en la entrada

Que sucede?- Seriamente

Se le agradece presentarse en la asociación femenina de shinigami (AFS) con carácter de urgencia

Asf? Ni de broma iré a ese lugar

Es una orden directa de nuestra capitana debe asistir

No me interesa, kurotsuchi dila a matsumoto que si regreso y esto no está ordenado lo pagara caro

Pero…

Desapareció con shumpo

En la afs

Qué? Como que desapareció?- rangiku exaltada- porque mi taichou hace esas cosas?- haciendo rabieta

Vas a irte? –nanao

No…solo lo voy a buscar-seria

No piensas hacer el papeleo cierto?-nanao

Como crees? hoy no es día para el trabajo-sonriente y marchándose – nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!

Ninguno de tus días son para trabajar- susurro resignada

En algún lugar del seretei

TAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así que aquí estaba- dijo matsumoto exhausta

Que haces aquí matsumoto no deberías estar con el papeleo- contesto calmado sin mirarle

Porque es así taichou?usted no me aprecia recorrí todo el seretei buscándolo y como me recibe? Con trabajo- dice con cara de depresión

Que quieres? -Pregunto fríamente aun sin mirarla de hecho estaba mirando al horizonte

Mejor que hace usted sentado aquí? No se preocupe debe estar por llegar

De que hablas ahora?

Hina-chan está preocupado no?

Cierra la boca no estoy aquí por eso- comenzaba a molestarse

Tranquilo taichou, en realidad vine porque lo necesitamos en la afs

Ya lo dije y para que me quieren allí?

Como no se lo imagina?- intrigada

No- respondió en seco

Será qué?- pensó- taichou olvido que hoy es el cumpleaños de hinamori?- alarmada

No

Entonces?

Entonces qué? Matsumoto estas colmando mi paciencia – con una venita en la frente

Jejeje taichou no es obvio vamos a festejárselo al parecer ella misma lo ha olvidado y quien mejor que usted para que nos ayude… después de todo usted es quien mejor la conoce – divertida

Ah era eso- como si nada

Como puede responder así taichou?- rabieta- se trata de su novia!!

Matsumoto no digas tonterías hinamori no es mi novia

Pero tienen una relación no es así?

Eso no te incumbe ve a trabajar

Estoy trabajando taichou soy la encargada de los festejos en la afs …. Ya esta colmando mi paciencia usted viene conmigo – agarrándole por el brazo

Quien te crees? Matsumoto suéltame- furioso

Taichou porque me trata así soy su teniente, su mano derecha y estamos hablando de hina-chan su propia novia- entre llantos alarmantes llantos

Suspiró resignado- está bien pero mañana harás todo el papeleo lo tienes claro?

Si taichou gracias!!- apretándolo con sus pechonalidades en un asfixiante abrazo

Por otro lado

Bien hecho hinamori

Uh! Muchas gracias abarai-kun

Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias sin tu ayuda esto hubiese terminado muy mal, esa técnica parecía muy complicada

Je…je tú crees? Estas exagerando estuvo fácil-apenada

Para ti- respondió sonriendo-como? Fácil? Muchos tenientes no podrían hacer ese tipo de cosas, de verdad eres toda una maestra del kidoh y no te das cuenta –pensó

Abarai-kun?

Lo siento me quede pensando regresemos hina está oscureciendo

Si tienes razón

En la afs

Ya está todo listo – rangiku extenuada

Si no has hecho nada- nanao ajustando sus lentes

Cómo? Si convencer a mi taichou es realmente agotador

Cuando llega hina-chan – pregunta una alegre yachiru

No deben tardar mucho – rangiku

Y donde esta hitsu-chan

Ahora que lo dice no lo veo desde hace rato- nanao

No te preocupes lo más seguro es que se esté alistando- rangiku despreocupada

Ah voy a buscar al calvito y a ken-chan

Ya se va a desaparecer otra vez –nanao

Puertas de la 6ta división

Bueno hina gracias por cubrirme

No hay de que abarai-kun, ya me voy nos vemos!

Ha cuídate

Renji

Waaaa!!!!!! Taichou porque aparece así casi me mata!!- asustado y exaltado- que? Estaba aquí? Desde cuándo? Acaso escucho? –pensó

No olvides presentar tu informe- marchándose

Si señor-parece que no escucho nada- pensó

División 5

Buenas!! –anuncio – no hay gente? Cómo? Todos se fueron?- pensó- vaya salgo a una misión y todos se escaquean de sus trabajos- en voz baja – una carta?... hinamori momo se le agradece presentarse en la afs con carácter de urgencia …sin mas ise nanao vice-presidenta… reunión a esta hora que raro-dijo en voz casi inaudible

A mí no me extraña

Kyaaaa!!!!!!!! Shirou-chan me quieres matar??????- casi llorando del susto

No me digas así es hitsugaya taichou… como te fue?

Bueno todo salió bien – un poco más calmada- que haces aquí?

No puedo venir?

Claro pero me asustaste – haciendo carita

Estarás bien- acercándose a ella- mas importante- besándola apasionadamente

Shirou-chan debo irme dijo zafándose del agarre

A esa reunión?

Si quieres acompañarme?

Está bien

Que es en serio?- exaltada

Para que me preguntas si te vas a sorprender

Je…je pensé que te negarías-nerviosa

Bah…si no quieres está bien

No, si quiero es solo que pensé que no te gustaba que te vieran conmigo

No digas eso, yo no pretendo ocultar nada es solo que no quiero escándalos tampoco

Si… bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa – sonriendo

En la afs

Buenas!!... que pasa tampoco hay nadie? Y porque todo está oscuro?- en voz baja- oye toushi…

SORPRESA!!!!!- se encendieron las luces

Ahhh!!!!! Que susto …. Hoy es mi cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado – sorprendida ya que todo estaba decorado todo su escuadrón y sus amigos estaban allí

Felicidades hina-chan- dice alegre rangiku

Gracias rangiku-san no tenían que molestarse- rio apenada

Está bien- rangiku

Entre felicitaciones y regalos se paso el rato

Matsumoto no pierde tiempo para emborracharse- pensó el peliblanco

Vamos taichou únase a la celebración- rangiku ebria

No … y no me estés samaqueando no soy tu muñeco

Pero sería uno muy lindo

Que dijiste?- molesto

Nada – huyendo

Esa mujer va acabar conmigo- pensó

Hitsugaya-kun aquí estas tu sabias de esto?

Algo así

Gracias me encanta!!!!! – sonriente y abrasándolo

Pero yo no….

Vamos -tomándolo del brazo

A donde?

A bailar

No, no hare eso

Vamos shirou-chan- con carita

No hagas eso

Pero-ojos grandes y aguados

Está bien pero solo será una – resignado no podía negarse a las peticiones de la chica

Si gracias- lo beso en la mejilla

Se ven tan lindos así- rangiku emocionada

Heee que parejita

Ichigo? Que haces aquí?-rangiku

Rukia me invito

Rukia-chan!

Rangiku-san! Espero no te moleste pero invite a ichigo e inogue

Orihime como estas?

Rangiku-san que gusto, me alegro de verlos a todos- orihime

Inogue-san que sorpresa

Felicidades hinamori-san-dándole un regalo

Oh gracias inogue-san

He toushirou te veías muy tierno bailando- ichigo burlándose

Condenado kurosaki-pensó-es hitsugaya taichou para ti- con mirada fulminante

Vamos relájate- rio ichigo que fue llamado por ikkaku

Luego de la fiesta

Muchas gracias a todos ya me tengo que ir – hina

Vamos hinamori- toushirou

Si –saliendo

En su habitación

Hinamori?

Si?

Feliz cumpleaños- dándole una caja envuelta en papel

Gracias shirou-chan-abriéndola- un anillo? –sorprendida

Si… quieres ser mi novia momo?- dijo un poco rojo

………… claro!!!!! – lo abrazo fuertemente

Sonrió y correspondió al abrazo

Toushirou te quieres quedar?- Sonrojada

Estas segura?- sorprendido

Si- para abrazarlo con más fuerza y posteriormente besar sus labios tiernamente

Quito el cinturón que sujetaba sus ropas dejando caer su parte inferior y abriendo la superior hasta dejarla caer, el chico se separo para así deleitarse con la figura que tenía enfrente la miro detenidamente, su piel era blanca con delicadas curvas que ocultaba muy bien bajo su uniforme, estaba sorprendido la ropa interior era negra y le ajustaba muy bien poco a poco se acerco a ella nuevamente mirándole fijamente, ella se sentía apenada pero notaba que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima, acaso no le gustaba?, empezaba a inquietarse

Shirou-chan yo…..

Eres perfecta- dijo con voz ronca besando su cuello bajo delicadamente por sus pechos quito el brasear y se dispuso a besar sus senos jugando un poco con ellos, ella comenzaba a excitarse sentía nervios pero a la vez u n deseo inmenso de seguir, subió nuevamente la mirada beso los labios de la chica mientras esta le quitaba la parte superior de su uniforme dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien trabajado( nada ostentoso como zaraki, ni renji) solo tonificado de acuerdo al tamaño del chico(quien había crecido un poco desde la batalla de karakura y ahora estaba del tamaño de rangiku)paso sus manos por su pecho ,brazos, hombros , luego lo abrazo para acariciar su espalda, toushirou la apretó contra él y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad , ella sintió como algo duro rozaba su cuerpo aun entre las ropas y en un rápido movimiento fue desplazada hasta su cama , el peliblanco se quito el pantalón y posteriormente le quito la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica, besando y lamiendo sus piernas subiendo hasta su pelvis paso por su abdomen y se detuvo nuevamente en sus senos para chuparlos con más intensidad, beso su boca su lengua entraba a la cavidad y se juntaba a la de ella sus manos recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo mientras que las de ella se desplazaban desde su espalda hasta su cadera para colarse entre la ropa interior del chico, comenzó a tocar lo duro que había estado sintiendo pasando sus manos desde la punta hasta la base saco sus manos y las posesionó en la pretina del bóxer para quietárselo este termino de quitar la prenda y abrió sus piernas dejando que su miembro tocara los labios interiores de la vagina de la chica quien dejo escapar gemidos suaves ante la excitación provocada por su compañero quien comenzó a incrementar el ritmo pero sin penetrarla, ambos estaban deseando mas, así que hizo una pausa para mirarle directo a los ojos

Estas segura?

Si… no …. Te.. preocupes…. Y lo beso apasionadamente este incremento nuevamente la velocidad así como las estocadas hasta romper con la barrera de la chica quien gemía con más intensidad y dejo escapar un gritillo al ser penetrada, comenzando así en vaivén en su interior haciendo llegar a hinamori hasta el clímax donde las estocadas fueron más fuertes y en segundos la chica inclinaba su dorso ante las sensaciones en su cuerpo, logrando así su primer orgasmo las paredes en su interior aprisionaban el miembro del chico y unos segundos más comenzó a sentir que algo se esparcía en su interior, con los cuerpos sudados y jadeantes se quedaron así se besaban con ternura, para luego separarse y tumbarse a un lado de ella esta solo lo abrazo pasando una sabana sobre los cuerpos desnudos

Te amo hitsugaya toushirou

Yo también momo

Te quedarías toda la noche conmigo?

Toda la vida si es necesario

Gracias shirou-chan- abrazándolo con fuerza y besando su mejilla

Pasaron toda la noche y en la mañana

Hinamori-chan!!! – toc-toc- hina-chan!!!

Rangiku-san?- despertando

Qué hora es?- buscando el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de la chica el peliblanco

Oye estas allí? -Toc-toc

Un momento rangiku-san grito finalmente la chica

Toushirou al ver la hora se levanto rápidamente para asearse y vestirse

Hina hizo lo mismo para abrir la puerta -Buenos días rangiku- san

Buenos días hina-chan disculpa que te moleste pero no has visto a mi ….- pasando el chico entre ellas como si nada-TAICHOU!!!!!!

Matsumoto que haces aquí?- fríamente

Qué?- alarmada no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos su capitán había pasado la noche allí?

Hina no pierdas el tiempo con esta mujer o llegaras tarde a tu escuadrón- alejándose

Cómo? Taichou! -siguiéndolo de inmediato- explíqueme que hacía en el cuarto de hinamori a esta hora?

No tengo nada que explicarte a ti-soltó serio

Oh no! No crea que me va a engatusar con eso-jalando la manga del uniforme del chico

Basta matsumoto! Ya hiciste el papeleo?- molesto

Pero taichou quiero saber- haciendo berrinche

Ya me voy- desapareciendo con shumpo

TAICHOU!!!!!!! Porque? No confía en mí?- dramáticamente

FIN


End file.
